Cambios de la Vida
by Marianella Rinaldi
Summary: Hermione despues de 6 años de humillacion decide vivir su 7 año como una rapidida y se vengara de todos, dejara de ser la niñita buena a la peor pesadilla de todos en especial de Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

**El Comienzo**

**Aqui estoy en mi casa desolada mis padres en otro pais sin saber de mi existencia, Hace un año Ginny me regalo este diario no lo habia usado hasta hoy, no sere de esas chicas que escriben lo que hicieron en el dia,yo, Hermione Jane Grager, escribire a mis victimas. Hace años fue al reves, yo era la victima, yo era el centro de burlas de Malfoy y sus gorilas, hasta de todo hogwarts. Ahora todo sera diferente todos veran a esta Hermione nueva cambiada, los enamorare y los hare sufrir, y a las chicas las opacre las hare ufrir en principal a Parkinson la cara de perro , hum... ni se imagina lo que le espera este año sufrira lo que ni los rechazos de malfoy la han echo sufrir todo esta por dar un leve.. cambio...**

* * *

** la estacio cuartos**

**aqui iba caminando... meneandome de un lado a otro llamando las miradas aunque lastima que aun nadie sabe quien soy hice un cambio mi cabello me llegaba a los hombros y tenia la pollina echa a un lado mis ojos estaban precisamente delineados de negro y pintados con sombra negra me daba un toque rockero como diria Ginny y mis labios estaban pintados de rojo sangre tenia un pantalon negro tubo pegado a mis piernas una franelilla negra y un cinturon negro sin olvidar mis botines negro aguja que me daban elegancia y mas altura todos me veian con cara de pendejos escaneadores aunque las chicas con odio y envidia, sonrei malevolamente estaba llegando a subirme en el tren hasta que me pararon en seco...**

-¿¡Granger!?- pregunto el rubio platinado mientras m miraba con los ojos abiertos

-La que viste y calza malfoy- le respondi friamente cn una sonrisa coqueta y subi volteado la cabeza moviendo mi cabellera coqueamente

-p-pero espera- me dijo con los ojos echos un escaner y tomandome del brazo

-lo lamento malfoy pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer- le dijequitandole la mano con desprecio

**Todo estaba saliendo como esperaba cuando pasaba por los compartimentos se escuchaban silbidos y piropos estaba levemente emocionada por empezar a jugar con ellos, los iba a destruir, uno,por,uno**

* * *

holis chic s pobre Hermione no creen tantos golpes en la vidala esan conviertiendo en una mujer muy rapido no? lean el suguiente cap si quieren saber mas de esta veganza


	2. Chapter 2

**cap 2**

**Mi Sexto Sentido**

**preferi sentarme sola para no tener que responder a las estupidas preguntas de harry y ron preferia escribir en este diario empezaria por las victimas ya iba por la primera serpiente con el voy a comer por primera vez la manzana prohibida iba a darlo todo por hacerlos pagar esto sera tan interesante me pregunto a mi misma ¿Me revolcare con todo Hogwarts? si... es una buena causa, vengarme les daria a todos un poco de su propia medicina... el primero draco malfoy usaria mi 6 sentido se conocer a los hombres los reconosco con solo verlos, tocarlos, sentirlos se su plan de conquista, como son, como se divierten, que les gusta, a que le temen todo... Draco Malfoy, un machista de primera piensa que las mujeres somos taradas y debemos hacer todo lo que los hombres quieren le gusta mandar y que todos hagan lo que el quiere, pero esta gatita le demostrara quien manda en realidad...**

* * *

**En en el tren**

-Granger...- me dijo mi victima viendo mis piernas que las deje casi al descubierto entero, mi sexto sentido me decia que el iba a venir

-hola huroncito... que queres, ¿un poco de esta sangre sucia?- le dije mientras me levantaba coquetamente - ¿ah huroncito?

-pues tu que crees- me dijo acercandose letalmente hacia mi, obviamente, mi sexto sentido me decia lo que queria

-aqui no huroncito, en hogwarts, hoy, despues de la cena, en el baño, de los prefectos- le dije sobandole el cabello

**Despues se fue con cara de pendejo, causaba lastima, ya tenia una serpiente en mis manos, todo estaba sucendiendo como yo queria... mi sexto sentido nunca me falla se todo sobre todos los chicos hasta que piensan como ya les conte por ejemplo... andrew rubbolf... Hufflepuff, un tierno por fuera muy lindo pero, por dentro es un baboso como cualquier otro... Dean Marshall... Gryffindor, valiente por fuera, un cobarde... por dentro que lastima ¿que piensa? en Susan Bones de Hufflepuff jaj... da lastima ese chico... El Sexto sentido nunca falla en ocasiones te muestra lo que quieres ver por eso soy Fria como el hielo para cumplir con mis sentidos, como debe ser, sin principes, ni dragones, y menos princesas...**

* * *

Hola chic s como les va? fria hermione no? bueno todos tenemos un sexto sentido no? hasta el proximo cap dejen muchos Reviews bye!...


	3. cambios de la vida Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

**La Manzana Prohibida**

**_llegue llorando estaba destrozada solo queria escribir en mi diario, lo que escuche de la boca de mis amigos me rompio el alma, eso rompio lo unico que quedaba de mi inocencia de la otra hermione_**

* * *

Flashback

_**-creen que Hermione haya venido- pregunto ron**_

**__****-no creo, la hubiesemos confundido con una monja- dijo ginny a carcajadas**

******__****-tiene razon- respondio harry entre risas**

**********__****-y tu ron ¿que con hermione?- pregunto ginny**

**************__****-¿como que que con hermione? por dios ginny tan malos gustos crees que tengo por favor...**

**Fin Del Flashback**

* * *

******************Llorar era lo unico que podia hacer no lo puedo creer mis propios amigos eso es horrible pero le vante mi pecho me seque el maquillaje con elegancia, me volvi a maquillar y me puese el uniforme de hogwarts y me vi en el espejo**

-¡Por Dios! Paresco una empollona- me dije en voz alta - Tendre que hacer unos arreglos-

**con un hechizo mi camiza y mi sweter me quedaban mas ceñidos al cuerpo me arregle de nuevo el peinada y la pollina me la hice a un lado la falda me quedaba dos manos arriba de la rodilla eso hacia que mis GRANDES atributos se dejaran ser vistos, las ****medias eran un problema haci que las doble pegadas a los zapatos,¡oh!, los zapatos los cambie con magia ahora estaban pulidos y tenian un tacon de tres dedos ahora si estaba lista mi cabello lo alise hasta los hombres estaba perfecta para el ataque**

* * *

**Despues de un rato bajamos del tren y llegamos a hogsmeade, obviamente todavia nadie me reconocia y veia como harry se reia junto con la zanahoria de ginny y ron con la tarada de lavender aunque se veian tan felices todo se iba a acabar facilmente**

**llegamos al comedor todavia nadie me reconocia...todo estaba saliendo tambien, Me sente sola preferia que nadie me viera hasta que...**

-Muy bien ahora los premios anuales- dijo la profesora McGonagall, que ahora era la directora

-los premios anuales son para...El Señor Malfoy y la Señorita Granger- dijo McGonagall

**no se escucho ningun aplauso cuando me levante y sonrei malevolente solo se escucharon Oh! ¿esa es granger? ¿Esa es la sangre sucia? ¿esa es la rata de biblioteca amiga de potter? yo solo sonrei y me dirigi hacia la profesora al lado de draco, Haci, mi plan seria MUCHO mas facil despues la avalancha fue tan grande que ni los tarados que se decia mis ¨amigos¨ me alcanzaron solo me dirigi al baño de prefectos con Draco y estuvimos juntos... mordi la manzana ya no habia vuelta atras peque pero lo hice con una idea de plan que me serviria muy pero muy bien tenia al principe de las serpientes colgando de mi ¨literalmente¨... al morder la manzana no hay vuelta atras lo que hiciste ya lo hiciste yo solo disfrute de la manzana porque si hiba a tener mi castigo lo tendria con dignidad ¿o no?**

* * *

**Hola chic s como les va aqui les dejo otro capitulo de hermione si queren ver mas o menos como se peino y se maquillo hermione vean la foto del link**

. /imgres?q=hermione+y+draco+eres+tan+perfecto+que+te+odio&num=10&hl=es&biw=819&bih=474&tbm=isch&tbnid=3rn71t5fDgb0NM:&imgrefurl= historias/56018&docid=JCBKN_wiiZoarM&imgurl= . &w=299&h=410&ei=CmckUIHtCsz46QH3q4HABQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=91&vpy=79&dur=594&hovh=263&hovw=192&tx=99&ty=197&sig=114190570404791343321&page=1&tbnh=132&tbnw=97&start=0&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:70

pobre hermione perdio lo unico que le quedaba y ¿con malfoy? bueno despues de todo DRAMIONE 4ever


End file.
